Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a system and/or method for detecting contaminants in a fluid stream. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, embodiments of the invention utilize multiple ultrasonic transducers in a system that is configured to perform an improved detection and classification method for contaminants in a fluid supply line, tank, or sump.
Description of the Related Art
Contamination in the form of particulates and/or water can interrupt fuel or oil flow in engines, damage bearings, and lead to catastrophic failure. Typical risk mitigation techniques include in-line filtering to trap particulates during fueling and/or off-line batch testing of fuel or oil to detect particulates and/or water content. Such conventional systems and methods for managing contamination have many shortcomings, however. For example, in-line particulate filters require maintenance and are subject to failure. Moreover, off-line batch testing of fuel or oil in storage, delivery, and recirculation systems may be ill-timed with respect to contamination events. A need exists for a reliable system that can detect, classify, and measure contamination in fluid storage and delivery systems in near real time.